In The Lion's Den
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: The Lion's Den was probably what you could consider the male version of 'Hooters'. Men in skinny jeans and tight fitting shirts running around the restaurant, leaning over the tables sensually as they took your orders. Castiel was one of their top waiters, and those shining blue eyes were his calling card. Human!AU Destiel and Sabriel Save Cas! Winchester Hunters! M for smut n such
1. Blue Eyes

The Lion's Den was probably what you could consider the male version of 'Hooters'. Men in skinny jeans and tight fitting shirts running around the restraint, leaning over the tables sensually as they took your orders. Castiel was one of their top waiters, his light stubble and firm jaw line mixed with ruffled brown hair. The eyes however, those shining blue eyes were his calling card.

Today was a Wednesday, and every day -excluding weekends- always precisely at two o'clock, his stalker would come in. The man would always ask for 'blue eyes' specifically. It'd taken a few weeks or so before Cas realized that the man refused to see anyone else, but wasn't sure if he should be flattered or nervous.

Cas watched the strange man enter, immediately heading for his regular booth. With a shaky breath, Castiel put on a determined smile, strolling over to the table. "Hi, what can I get you today?"

The man looked up at him, "Usual, and a beer."

"No problem."

"Thanks blue eyes." he smiled.

Castiel walked away with a frown on his face. He _did _have a name tag, it wasn't like the man couldn't read either... but the stranger never used his name. It kind of ticked him off. Cas dropped the order on the counter for the chef, crossing him arms in a huff while he leaned against the wall to wait. Gabriel was his brother as well as his co-worker. They got along well, and often would converse about the variety of troublesome customers by the kitchen. Today he didn't come over however.

Castiel groaned to himself, mad that Gabriel wasn't around to vent his frustration to. He could get fired for being rude to a customer, but the man just made him antsy. The bell dinged, the man's order was ready. Cas took a deep breath before putting on his pleasant façade once more. Every day this stranger would come in, exactly at two. Every day this weird man would sit in the same seat, always asking for 'blue eyes', never actually calling Castiel by name. Every freaking day, the man ordered, and ate nothing but, pie.

Cas just couldn't wrap his head around the man. It had been like this for nearly a month. So, for a change of pace, Castiel set the plate down onto his table, sliding the beer beside it before plopping casually into the seat opposite.

That took the stranger by surprise. "Hi," he started, "My name is Castiel."

"I know what you're-"

"Then why do you always call me blue eyes?!" Castiel snapped.

Instead of looking irritated, the man grinned up at him, "Because... its what sets you apart from everyone else working here."

He didn't even know he'd started to blush until it was pointed out. Cas hadn't really taken much time to look the stranger up and down in the last month, and had no idea why, maybe because he was usually too irritated to bother. The man was gorgeous! Toned muscles peeking through his tight T, chipped, brown hair, and dazzling green eyes. Cas smiled lightly, but genuinely. "Well, you've come in here every day for about a month, but I still don't know _your_ name stranger."

Chuckling, he replied, "It's Dean."

Cas was about to reply when his brother called for him, "Cassie! Table six needs you! Get off your ass!"

Turning back to Dean, he smiled sadly, "Sorry, duty calls. Enjoy the pie."

"Thank you... Castiel."

"Call me blue eyes."

Dean furrowed his brow with confusion, "Why?"

"Because it's what sets _you_ apart from everyone else." he replied smugly, then walked off to table six, maybe trying to stand a little straighter, maybe trying to sway his hips a little harder, definitely trying to hold Dean's attention a little longer.

Table six harbored three scruffy looking men, both the dicks of the place. Castiel probably would have tried to push them off onto a co-worker, but they were fairly notorious for playing with the waiters, and he didn't want to force any of his friends into that kind of situation. So he made sure to stand a good distance from the table's edge, out of their grabby reach. "What can I get you boys?"

One of the men elbowed another in the arm, grinning viciously, "How about a piece of... that delicious ass you've got there?"

The group snickered. Castiel placed a stern hand on his hip, "Sorry, but that's a VIP menu item. I don't serve assholes."

"You can't be rude like that. We're paying customers!" another cheered. "We could have you fired."

"I'm not being rude sir, just trying to help you realize which menu items you can _afford_."

Two of them started to glare, while the third just grinned, "You've got guts kid. I like you."

"Are you going to order or not?" Cas bit back sharply.

"Alright, alright. Three slices of cherry pie and two beers." he replied, still grinning with amusement.

Castiel wrote on his pad, nodding silently before turning on his heel. He returned to the kitchen-serve counter, clipping up the piece of paper before leaning against the wall again. Where the hell was Gabriel? Cas shook his head, pushing himself upright before going to look for the trouble maker. Thank god the day was almost over.


	2. Stalked Home

Castiel shrugged into his coat, it was large and dirty, hiding his figure from the outside world. It was an old trench coat, probably stupid looking to other people, but in a way that helped. Castiel used to have a fear of being followed home after work thanks to a lot of movies he'd seen where the hookers were constantly stalked by psychos... So, usually he'd walk home with Gabriel in his big coat without worry. Today he was alone. Gabriel must have ditched work early or something. Maybe picked someone up...

Insensitive bastard.

To make matters worse, Castiel lived on the other side of traffic you could say. The quickest way home being through a smelly back alley. It was usually quiet, maybe with the exception of a stray cat now and again. Not too bad really, but it was still a little nerve wracking thanks to his fear. Walk down the alley for a few blocks, until it thins. Then there's a break in the road and you take a left. Another few steps and he's in the home stretch. Nothing to be afraid of... He'd be fine...

Even with his self assurance, Castiel made sure his steps were a little more rushed then usual. The city's dim lights flickered as his nerves created imaginary noises that were 'following' him. He shook his head with irritation. Whenever you're scared you start thinking that everything's out to get you. That's just the stupid law of the universe. Damn Gabriel!

He was imagining shadows on his sides, crowding up the alleyway and running menacingly along it's brick walls. Castiel winced, he was in fact, very afraid. Imagination or not.

The feeling of being watched was nerve wracking as Cas started to fall into a paranoid state, stealing quick glances over his shoulder as his throat started to clench. Bottles skidded along the cement at his back. The alley seemed to get smaller as he walked. He _needed_ to get out of there. When he heard the first small chuckle of laughter, Castiel froze.

There was someone behind him. Someone very alive, and very real.

Someone was following him home.

A sense of dread washed over Castiel, his head pounding with harsh heart beats. His feet slowly started to move. One step... then another. Then long steps, strides, hops. Running! The footsteps behind him grew louder as yipping and hollering started to echo through the thin alley. "Oh! He's running!" they laughed.

There was more then one. A group chasing him comically, as if the entire affair was trivial, like he was a hunt. Castiel tripped over a catch in the ground where pavement met brick, slamming his head as he fell. The man clutched at his bleeding forehead, straining himself to push on. The voices were louder, their footsteps quicker. _Click clack click clack*_

Castiel took a sharp right, knowing that home was just ahead. He could make it.

"We've got him!" a cruel voice cheered.

"Don't let him get away!"

They were male voices, but twisted and sick, excited to catch him. Was this a game to them? Castiel thought he'd cry. Was he going to be kidnapped? Abused? Was this something else? His train of thought faded away as he reached a wall of brick, blocking his path. What? The break in the road... which way had he turned? He'd turned left right!? He'd gone the right way right?!

The pack hooped and hollered with glee as they closed in, Castiel pressing his back against the wall. Praying they'd pass him by. His legs gave out, the blood from his head starting to drain him on his consciousness. Castiel curled into himself, waiting for whoever planned to round that corner. Using his sleeve as a cloth, Castiel wiped some of the blood from his head, giving up completely when he realized it wasn't planning to stop.

The voices were more concentrated, less echoed as they rounded the corner. His vision was starting to fade, but he could make them out well enough. It was the band of dicks from his work. His heart raced, his head filled to the brim with vulgar thoughts of what they would do to him. He wanted to cry out for help... but there wasn't anyone who would hear him. "Gabriel!" he pleaded, rather helplessly. It wasn't any good.

The group was just a few meters from him now, their evil grins shining brightly. Castiel tried to stay positive, tried to keep himself together. His head searched endlessly for a good outlet. When he found one, he lifted his head to the sky before screaming out. He just wanted to be home. He'd thought he'd found someone today, but this was going to be the end of him, "Dean!" he begged.

They were upon him, grabby hands tearing at his coat and shirt as others help his hands in place. They laughed and encouraged one another as Castiel fought, "Stop it! You pigs!" Cas bit, trying to save his last bit of dignity. "Get off me!"

A few of them chuckled, "Feisty looks good on you."

"However these clothes just don't..."

"Let's get em' off!" another cheered.

There was one standing behind, just observing. The beasts ripped away his jacket, clawing at his clothes until he was nearly naked. Then the stranger intervened. "Alright. That will be enough." he ordered, raising his hand.

It looked like the ring leader from the restraint. The disgusting man who'd taken a liking to him. Castiel struggled against his captors as the man drew closer. With a sadistically charming smile, "You shouldn't be scared. It won't hurt too much."

Castiel spat in his face, earning a strict punch to the face from one of the followers. He glared bravely up at the man, "What's so appealing about gang raping me in an alley then?"

"Rape you?" he asked, "Oh that's not what we're here for. See, The Lion's Den is a great place to scope out new... more feminine males for our lads. After all, everybody needs someone at the end of the day."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

The man smiled, revealing a row of... Castiel choked, "Fangs?"

"Hold still, and I'll make it as painless as possible."

Castiel let out another wail, pleading for anyone to help him. He didn't know why... but Dean kept popping into his head. As the men held him roughly against the ground, the vampire tipped his head and exposed his neck. Castiel wanted to cry, "No, Stop!"

With his last ounce of hope, he begged, "DEAN!"


	3. Nicknames

Castiel hadn't exactly known why he called for Dean... at the time it had just felt like the thing he needed to do... but when his captors started dropping one by one to the hands of a hunky man in leather, his world had started spinning. The strange man that came in every day to order pie, the stranger who would only refer to him as blue eyes... Dean... was killing them all off. A long blade sliced right through the neck of the leader, his head falling to the ground and startling the others. Dean continues to take them out though they pounced at him. Castiel was held back by one of them, his wrists trapped in nervously sweated hands. Blood everywhere... splattered over the brick walls, flooding the ground, staining Dean's jacket...

Castiel struggled against the grubby hands on his wrists as Dean slashed through the final man. He turned menacingly to face them, staring at Cas briefly before targeting an angered glare to the man who held him. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, "Some new hunting technique? Cornering the poor bastards with a group? That's low even for you dick heads." he spat disgustedly.

The man scoffed, "It's hard to find good males these days... Like this one." the vampire pulled roughly, lifting Castiel's wrists. "Isn't he cute?"

Dean growled, "Back off _now_." he warned, lifting the blade from his side.

"N-Not another step! I-I'll bite him!" he threatened, much to the un-amusement of Dean.

The hunter sneered at his prey, "If you leave so much as a scratch on him I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me anyway!"

"If you let him go I'll kill you quickly." he bargained.

"No way!" the creature protested, "Let me leave or- or I'll bite him! I swear!"

Castiel took a nervous breath as his wrists were transferred into one hand, the other coming up to caress his neck. It made him cringe to be touched by this... this _thing_. Dean must have seen his expression, his eyes blazing and fiery-fierce with emotion. He paused only momentarily to contemplate the outcomes of the situation, "Fine." he snapped.

The vampire flinched before nervously nodding, "Oh-Okay... Weapon on the ground!" he ordered.

Dean lowered himself hesitantly before dropping his blade to the floor. The vampire was a nervous wreck. A sweaty, shaky, nervous wreck that had desperately threatened Castiel. With a hard shove, the man pushed Cas forward and on his knees, right into Dean's arms. He bolted, looking back only momentarily to see Dean's scowl. The hunter turned to the man in his arms, concern washing over his face, "You okay?"

..."Y-Yeah..." Castiel looked up at his savior, laughing, "So I guess this makes you my knight in shining armor huh?"

Dean smiled, pulling him in for a protective hug. "You called for me didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd actually come though!" Cas protested, pulling back to look him in the eyes, "It was just the name going through my head at the time... I didn't-"

Interrupted. The warm feeling of lips on his was a rushed and heart throbbing sensation. Castiel hadn't been expecting it, but he wasn't complaining. As the kiss lingered, his fingers twitched, wondering where they should go. He settled for Dean's shoulders, digging into the material of his jacket as his heart pounded in his head. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush leftover from his encounter, maybe it was just the heat of physical contact... but Castiel started to cling. He prayed that the moment would never end, as if he and Dean could just stay like that forever.

It was near heartbreaking when they pulled away.

It only then occurred to him how messy he looked. Those freaks had tore at his clothes. He pulled up the fabric of his shirt best he could before awkwardly turning back to Dean. The hunter didn't say much, just slung his jacket from his back before draping it over Castiel's shoulders. Mindlessly, Castiel looked for something to say, something to move along conversation, "So... vampires huh?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. There's a whole world of things out there that people aren't aware of."

"So, what? Ghosts, goblins, unicorns? That kind of thing?"

"Yup."

"Really...?" Castiel shot Dean a doubtful expression, "_Unicorns?_"

"Hey! Don't mess with them! Unicorns are nasty little suckers. Impaling people and such."

Castiel broke out into a fit of giggles. Dean grinned at him, obviously loving the humor of their words, "Usually people call me crazy. They don't laugh over it."

"But-But it's so funny!" he chuckled, "I mean, _UNICORNS_!"

Dean punched his arm lightly, "Shut up blue eyes."

Cas tried to calm himself a bit, his nickname bringing the conversation into a more serious side. He merrily plopped a light kiss onto Dean's cheek, "Thanks again for saving me ass butt." he teased.

"Ass butt?"

"Well, I got a nickname... don't see why you don't get one too!"

"But... Ass butt?!"

Castiel grinned devilishly, "Yup! Lets go ass butt!"

"Hey, cut that out blue eyes." he retorted.

"Not a chance!"

Dean scoffed playfully, "And to think I was going to offer to walk you home."

Castiel started to walk, Dean at his side, "I think we both know where that would have led. Pervert." he teased.

"What?! I-"

"Pervert!~" Castiel sang as they continued.

Dean shrugged, "Okay yeah. It would..." he lifted his arms up behind his head, turning to Cas casually, "so can I walk you home?"

Grinning, he replied, "I'd love you to."


	4. To Re-live a Nightmare

In the morning, Dean was gone. Castiel took special care when he washed his face, trying to persuade himself that it wasn't just a dream. He splashed cool water against his cheeks before cupping his hands for another. He took an extra few seconds to look into the mirror.

"Vampires, goblins, ghosts and unicorns..." he sighed, wiping his face with the cloth.

It took a little bit more confidence to enter work that day. Castiel suited himself up, skinny jeans and tight fitting shirt, apron draped over his waist. It was a slow morning it seemed. He didn't see the group of creeps from the other day... but he supposed that if his mind really _hadn't_ been playing tricks on him... then...

One table of pigs less to deal with.

He had to take several breaks, still waiting absent mindedly for Gabriel to join him. Castiel had taken the care to order a slice of pie ahead of time for Dean. However, his heart sank when the clock mockingly ticked past two o'clock. It weighed on his heart. Was he going to stop coming? It wasn't until this fourth 'break' that Gabriel finally showed up.

"Hey bro, how's it-"

"Gabriel I swear to god! I would punch you in the face right here if it wouldn't get me fired!" he exclaimed, glaring at his older brother.

"Whoa now... what's the big deal?" Gabriel asked.

"Yesterday I had to go home alone!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Look bro, I know you're scared of the dark or whatever but there's seriously nothing to-"

"They followed me and cornered me Gabriel! I was so scared that I took a wrong turn! There was a lot of them..."

Gabriel's face went white as Castiel continued, rambling about how many there were and what they tried to do... excluding the vampire bit. Of course, some of the details were changed, instead of mentioning the whole decapitation part, he told his brother that Dean had beat them up and scared them off.

"Wait... Dean? Who's Dean?" Gabriel asked, taking a sip of the drink that should be going to the jerks at table six.

"The guy who calls me blue eyes."

Gabriel spat his mouthful back into the cup, "Wait _that_ guy!?"

Cas nodded before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"_Tell_ me you didn't sleep with him..."

Castiel shot him a frustrated glare, "Shut up dick hea-" the bell over the door jingled, signaling a new arrival. Castiel's head shot towards the front of the building, eyes desperately searching over the counter for... him.

A tall blonde walked in.

Gabriel shook his head at his brother as he regained Castiel's attention. "Look bro, I'm sorry really... but-"

"Where did you even go?" Castiel muttered, betrayed, "What made you ditch me?"

The elder brother sighed, raking his fingers through strands of his hair, trailing down his neck. "Truthfully? Tall dark n' handsome. Picked me up earlier in the day and... I thought I'd be back before closing." he admitted.

The chef's bell lightly dinged, signaling that their 'break' was over. Castiel shook his head angrily, grabbing up a couple of plates before rounding the corner to meet the tables. Merry voices greeted him. Cas slipped the plates onto the table, smiling like a professional should. No reason to let matters effect his work. He could get himself fired for that. He practiced leaning sensually over their tables, making flirty side conversation. When he went to the next table, he spotted Gabriel out the corner of his eye, serving some drinks with his signature cheeky grin.

The day finished with a huff. Cas was dead tired, massaging his cheeks as he took a seat at one of the bar stools. He groaned, "Beer please..."

"You look like a zombie mate!" his colleague joked, sliding a beer across the table with ease.

"I certainly feel like one..." Cas admitted, taking his first gulp of his drink.

The bartender lifted a mug from under the counter, shoving a cloth inside to clean it, "Where's your brother at? You two are usually joined at the hip!"

Castiel took another sip before replying, "Probably hooked up again..." he bit.

"Ahh... Personally I think its a bad idea to hook up at work... what with the creeps and all. Ya never know what they'll turn out to be like."

"MM." Castiel hummed in agreement, taking another swig. His mug was near half empty, that bugged him.

The bartender clicked his tongue a few times before setting the cleaned mug onto a shelf. He scooped up another, shoving his cloth into its inside. "We had one guy say he was surely being followed home by a rowdy bunch. Then one morning, poor buggar didn't even show up to work. Too scared to I imagine."

Cas didn't want to reply to that one either. The back of his mind tickled the idea the guy had run into the creeps of table nine. He grimaced at the thought. He was lucky to have had someone come save him, he supposed others weren't as such. Lifting his mug to his lips, Castiel took another full-mouth gulp, wanting to be finished and head home. It had been a long day. He just wanted to go to bed.

The bartender smiled, taking the mug, "Looking for another?"

Castiel shook his head, "No thanks." he placed a few bills onto the counter, "I'm heading home."

"Suit yourself." He replied, shrugging.

Castiel shrugged into his trench coat and took one last look around for Gabriel. He couldn't blame him for leaving early this time... he'd been rather cold towards Gabe and hadn't exactly been expecting them to go home holding hands. Eyes lidded and dull, he pushed the door away, greeted by crisp night air.

Shakily, he took his path home. A little less then enthusiastic about re-living his nightmare of last night. He was halfway there when he heard it. He froze instantly, wanting to cry, wanting to scream. There was someone behind him. Slamming his eyes shut, Castiel cursed his own bad luck


	5. Brothers

_Research shows that if you're scared of spiders you're more likely to find them in your bedroom. _Castiel cursed under his breath. Its not fair that what you're afraid of is what comes for you. It was his second time being cornered in the alley over the course of the last two days! He quickened his pace, ignoring the echo of a second pair close behind. He was still in his right mind, no wrong turns tonight. Shoving his hand into his coat pocket, Castiel dug around for his house key, clinging to it once he did. _Just a little further.__.. you'll be fine..._ He assured himself.

The steps behind him were more rushed now... and... there were three of them... No chance that it was Gabriel then, much less Dean. His heart was pounding in his head as he took a tiny leap in his step. Castiel was on the break of running, full on sprint.

"Castiel!"

...?

"Cassie!"

Gabriel!? Castiel whipped his head around, "G-Gabe!?"

Two figures turned a corner just behind him, Gabriel with a wide grin on his face and... tall dark n' handsome. Castiel brought a hand to his forehead, shaking it unbelievably. "You scared me to death Gabriel! I thought they were back..."

Gabriel wrapped comforting arms around his brother, pulling him in tightly. "Sorry bro." he pulled back, grinning again before bumping his 'friend' playfully with his elbow. "This is Samsquatch."

Castiel burst with laughter, "S-Samsquatch!?" he looked up to the extremely tall man, apologetic... mostly, "Sorry about the odd nickname. It kinda runs in the family."

The man chuckled nervously, extending an arm to Castiel, "I'm Sam."

"Castiel." he smiled in reply.

Sam paused, giving him a quick look over, "Wait... are you- blue eyes?"

Castiel eyes widened, "You know Dean?!" he asked, more excited then he should be.

"Hah..." Sam scoffed, "Yeah... he's my brother..."

"I guess that means our families are meant to be~" Gabriel sang, looping his arm between Sam's. "My bro and your bro have a thing." he grinned.

"Wait..." Sam began, looking over at Cas, "You're blue eyes?"

Castiel took a humorous, light bow before lightly chuckling, "Did he tell you he was ass butt yet?"

Sam laughed a deep, stomach-rooted laugh, "No he didn't!"

Grinning, "Gabriel invite you in for a beer yet?"

"No actually." he replied, steadying himself.

Gabriel grinned awkwardly, "Well, coming in for one then?"

Sam nodded happily in response.

The three walked the rest of the length to their condo. It wasn't much, two bedrooms with a small front room and walk-in kitchen. Cute and homey, with a few 'fabulous' touches you could say. Gabriel's Celine Dion poster didn't help things much... What can you say, they were very open about who they were. Gabriel guided Sam to the sofa, climbing up and tucking his feet beneath him. He settled himself into the man's side, clinging to his arm protectively. Castiel probably would have found this extremely funny if he wasn't sympathizing with Sam at the moment. Gabriel was a little... high maintenance.

Castiel came back with a few beers, passing them out generiously, "So.." he began nervously, "Are you guys... together?"

"Yes."

"Ahh..."

Cas held back a giggle.

Obviously they had different opinions on the matter. Gabriel abandoned his beer on the glass table, concentrating on the task of tangling his arms with Sam's as he pouted. The victim, who took a nervous swig of his beer, trying to keep his eyes from making contact, choked, "So, uhh... what about you and Dean?"

Cas felt his eyes dim as he contemplated, after all, they really didn't have an established relationship. What was he to Dean anyway? A one night stand maybe? Yeah... that sounded about right, "I don't really know... he hasn't contacted me lately." he replied, nearly guzzling his drink afterword.

Both Gabriel and Sam tensed within the awkwardness, "Yeah.. well, don't feel bad. He's kind of a dick with this kinda thing."

Castiel looked up from his now empty bottle, "He sleeps around a lot then?" It was a stupid thing to ask, especially when you don't want to know the answer.

Sam groaned, "He's been known to pick up one or two girls in a bar sure, but I don't think I've ever seen him with a dude."

It was awkward silence, no sounds other then a few light grunts or the swish of beer against the glass of it's bottle. It would've been less unbearable if someone could've thought of anything to say. Just utterly uncomfortable silence. Sam however, suddenly and rather uncharacteristically perked up, shipping out his cell phone with excitement.

"What's got you started?" Gabriel smirked.

"I'm gonna call Dean over." he paused suddenly, lifting his head to Cas, "I mean, if that's okay?"

Castiel didn't want to seem too eager, but that thought excited him more than anything else, "Umm... yeah, I mean, I guess it'd be alright."

He was a terrible actor, but he didn't care. He'd been waiting all day to see Dean. It had actually kind of pissed Cas off that he hadn't come in that day, making him feel like he'd screwed up or something.

Sam fiddled with the keypad before raising it to his ear, two pairs of eager eyes on his the entire time.


	6. Make Shift Pie

The call tone was a Metallica song. It played nearly halfway through before it was cut off, a short click introducing Dean, "Yeah hey Sammy, I'm a little busy at the moment... I think I almost found them." his voice rang over the speaker phone.

"Dean, where are you?" he asked casually

"Where do you think!? These vamps aren't gonna just take care of themselves!" he snapped.

Castiel let his eyes widen, Gabriel was still in the room, and Cas was pretty sure he had no clue what these two did. Desperately, he tried to cover it up, "Uhh.. you mean the vampire _costumes_ I asked you to bring me?" he tried, mentally kicking himself for how stupid he sounded.

"... Blue eyes?"

Cas let a small smile form on his lips, "Hey assbutt."

In a semi-angered tone, Dean spat, "Sammy what the hell are you-"

"Oh calm down big boy. Sam's with me. I'm Cassie's bro." Gabriel informed, rolling his eyes at the phone.

"... Brother?"

Castiel chuckled, "Yeah, can't live with em', can most certainly live without em'!"

"Hey!" Gabriel whined.

Dean let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Heyy!" Sam replied, an irritated expression all over his face.

"So!" Castiel interjected, hoping to clear up the vampire business completely, "Two vampire costumes. One medium, one large."

"Excuse you!" Gabriel called out, "_III_~ am a _medium_ thank you very much!" he sang, lifting his head proudly.

Grinning devilishly, Cas retorted, "Its probably the result of all that candy. If you weren't addicted to sweet things then I'm sure a medium would fit." he teased, a small hint of cruel truth in his words.

Gabriel scoffed, "Well aren't you a big bag of dicks!"

Everyone save Gabriel broke out into jolly laughter. Sam brought the phone closer to his mouth, "Get yourself over here. ASAP! 2321 B Hale street. Its the big complex across from the-"

"I know where it is." he replied, "I'll be there soon."

There was a short click, ending the call. The three sat, very content with themselves. Sam took another swig of his beer before looking over to Gabriel, who was smiling viciously at Castiel, "Sooo..." he began, "He knows where you live? Wonder how that happened."

Cas could feel his cheeks heat, "Shut up..."

"Large huh?" Gabriel barked, sticking out his tongue.

Sam let out an amused chuckle before taking in the final mouthful of alcohol and placing his bottle carefully on the table. Castiel felt nervous. Should he make something? have something ready for him? Would it be a while before Dean got there? Would he be there right away!? "Whoa, whoa, bro. You're wringing your hands. Calm down okay?" Gabriel giggled, a satisfied devil's grin stretched over his mouth.

"Oh shut up already!" he barked.

Castiel stood, grabbing up the two empty bottles between his fingers before heading for the kitchen. His eyes wandered over the counters, searching for something that would help make a good impression. Flour... sugar... apples... *click* went the little light bulb in his brain. Pie! He could make pie! There was still leftover crust dough left in the fridge from his and Gabriel's 'reenact Julia Roberts' night. It was just something they did every week, a sort of brotherly bonding type thing. It had started when Gabriel found an old episode on a TV channel that specialized in re-runs.

_"Hold my beer!" Gabriel grinned, "I got this!" _

He giggled to himself as he remembered Gabriel's face after he'd smothered a handful of flower over it. Hurrying, Castiel set out the crust, trying hard to remember exactly how they had managed to bake a pie half-drunk. He sliced up the apples, tossing them into the bowl with the other ingredients he remembered. It wouldn't be too far off anyway... He let his tongue stick out of his mouth in concentration as he pressed the dough against the edges of the pan, taking special care to curl the sides for show. Oh... damn... how long to cook it?

Cas could hear his name being called from the other room. "Coming!" he called, popping the pie into the oven and turning the nozzle to 450. Well, an hour ought to be enough. If it was too short of a time he could always let it sit a little longer. Satisfied, he brushed the flour on his hands onto the pant of his jeans, making his way back to the others. Make shift pie, "Well, this should go well." he assured himself... kind of.


	7. Julia Roberts Night and Vampire Costumes

_Finally, _the doorbell rang.

Castiel hadn't exactly expected Dean to show up with a pair of vampire Halloween costumes... but it had happened all the same. One medium, and a large actually, much to the dismay of Gabriel, who crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. However, when Sam pointed out how good it would look on him, his eyes brightened up instantly, grabby hands begging for the costume.

Cas giggled to himself as Gabriel started to strip right there in the middle of the front room, quickly pulling Dean out of the way. He dragged the man into the kitchen, leaving Sam to fend for himself. Dean let out a full-stomach laugh before shaking his head at the ground, "He always like that?"

"Yeah... my brother's a bit 'free spirited' you could say." he informed, laughing along, "Sorry to drag you off, just didn't want to scar you with that mental image for the rest of your life. Sam however, is on his own."

Dean made his way over to one of the stools at the island in the middle of the room as he joked with Castiel. It was a spacious kitchen, almost good enough to be a commercial one honestly. Apart from the large counter in the middle, circled by four oak wood stools, were matching carved counters. Pots and pans hung from a rack on the ceiling, and a small window with vibrant blue curtains hung just above the porcelain sink. Dean sniffed the air as Castiel joined him, the familiar smell tickling his nose. He shot Castiel a desperate look, "Do I smell pie?!"

"Haha! Yeah!" he giggled, "I'm cooking one as we speak."

God Dean was enjoying that smile. Plus this guy could make pie. "He's a keeper." Sam interjected, coming in from the front room.

"Where's Gabriel?" Cas asked, lifting from his stool to cross over to the fridge.

"He got down to his last few pieces of clothing and I decided I should get out of there..."

Dean nudged his shoulder teasingly, "And it took you _how long_ to come to this conclusion?"

"Oh shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Cas brought a fresh beer over for Dean, scooting his stool next to his, "You guys are definitely brothers."

"We get along okay." Sam smiled, drinking down the last few sips of his drink before setting the empty bottle on the island, "I thought you and Gabriel got along, I mean, you live together."

"You don't live with Dean?" he questioned, "I thought you guys had this macho monster-killing duo thing going on."

"Ah." Dean started, "I guess wee live together... If by living you mean crappy motel rooms and an order of takeout every night." he snorted.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "You guys have a place to stay tonight?"

Dean shot Sam a look through his beer, almost commanding him not to answer the question. Ignoring him, Sam grinned, "Yeah we've been staying in a motel downtown. They're pretty expensive here though, but I guess that's the best you can do around here."

"Yeah, no." Castiel replied, "The couch pulls out, but I don't mind sharing my bed, and I'm sure Gabriel wouldn't either."

More to tease his brother, "You're offering to let me sleep in your bed with you?" Sam smirked, mentally applauding himself when Dean choked on his drink, setting the bottle onto the counter to pound himself in the chest before punching Sam's arm rather violently.

That's when Gabriel decided to pop in, proudly sporting his vampire costume. Dean grinned before looking over at Sam, gesturing behind him and towards Gabriel. Sam didn't say a word. They really were silly costumes. Apart from the puffed out sleeves, there was a cape that didn't run father then his elbows, leaving his tight black suit-pants to carry their own weight. The belt was almost a little too tight, and he'd left the top button open for extra pizazz that... just wasn't there.

He looked ridiculous.

Cas was the first to let out a short laugh, "Mine doesn't look like that does it?!"

Dean's face was priceless, "I didn't know they looked _that_ bad!" he explained, laughing even harder when Gabriel pouted, the puffed sleeves suddenly tight and weirdly stretched. "God, I'm sorry. I'll take them back." he chuckled.

Sam held out an arm to the poor guy, inviting him over. Gabriel gladly took the invitation, his tiny red cape flying behind him as he made his way over. He settled into Sam's side as Dean tried to coax Castiel into trying his on for the sake of a picture, which resulted in a light punch to his arm from across the counter. The four of them started to joke about Halloween, and Gabriel and Cas took turns naming off who they thought would have the most ridiculous costumes at work.

"I think I'm gonna go change..." Gabriel whimpered, pulling out from under Sam's arm to head for the door, "Before you dicks say anything else."

"The pie should be done by the time you get back." Cas smiled, his pride rising when he say Dean's face brighten up, "I used the leftovers from Julia Roberts night." he informed, shooting his brother a light joking-type wink.

Gabriel shot him a puzzled look, "I didn't think we saved the recipe anywhere...?"

"I worked from memory. I think I managed pretty well."

Gabriel circled over to the oven, "Damn it, I thought something was burning!" he exclaimed, pulling back the lid to release a storm cloud of smoke, leaving everyone to cough helplessly. "Cas! Why the hell did you set it to 450!? It's 100 degrees too hot!"

"I thought that was what it was... why'd it-"

"How long did you have the timer set for?" Gabriel questioned, quickly shutting off the oven and slipping into a pair of oven mitts.

"Umm.. an hour. I think."

"Cas!" he groaned, tearing the charred pastry from the oven and setting it onto the counter, "You bake for 30 minutes!"

"How the hell do you remember this? You were drunker then I was when we were trying it out the first time."

Gabriel brought a hand to his forehead, "One shot vodka the next, water. I was half as drunk as you were Cas.."

Dean and Sam were waving their arms above their heads in attempt to clear away the smoke before they all choked again. Castiel had a betrayed look on his face, "Cheater. Julia Roberts night isn't the same unless were both equally drunk. I thought that was a rule."

Dean let out a heavy and semi-awkward laugh from behind them, "You two.." he began, "Are going to be the death of us."

Sam grinned contently over to his brother, "Amen."


	8. Be There When I Wake

There were at least six more empty beer bottles scattered throughout their apartment before the night was considered over. Gabriel was passed out on the couch, sprawled over Sam's lap like a sleepy cat. Dean had taken up one of the single-couch chairs that face opposite, Cas perching on the arm. Sam shrugged as the two laughed lightly at the predicament he'd found himself in. He carefully attempted to move Gabriel's head from his lap, freezing up when he started to move in his sleep.

Dean slipped a warm arm around Castiel's waist before looking up to him, "We should get going pretty soon."

"I thought you'd stay here the night..."

"Nah, the motel's fine." he assured him.

Castiel frowned, "There are only motels in this area happen to be late night hook-up ones. _Please_ tell me you haven't been staying in one..."

Sam smirked, "That'd be the case."

He turned to Sam irritatingly, "If Gabriel were still awake he'd be just as put off. Seriously, just stay the night."

"What's wrong with out motel?" Dean questioned.

"Apart from me staying up all night worried that you'll get attacked by hookers you mean?" he joked... sorta, "Its not very comforting..."

Sam let out a heavy sigh when his third attempt to remove the sleeping man from his lap failed, "I don't think I'm going anywhere anyway to be honest." he smiled, "I wouldn't mind staying the night. What harm could it do?"

Dean grinned devilishly, "That guy's got energy, you'll be lucky to get out of here with _just_ a signed marriage license." he teased.

"Not funny Dean."

Castiel stood from where he was perched, "He's actually not that far off..."

Sam looked dumbfound, "You serious?!"

"No." Castiel let Sam glare at him as he started for the closet across the small hall.

"Where are you going?" Dean frowned.

"Getting pillows. Unless you want Sam to sit there and suffer all night."

Dean let out a half shrug, earning an angry 'hey' from Sam. Castiel was happy. He wasn't necessarily 100% sure, but it at least _felt_ like he and Dean were together. They at least were on the right road. Cas grabbed a couple pillows before kicking the closet door shut quietly, no use waking Gabriel now. Sam looked relieved to say the least, and happily took them, tossing one behind his neck so that it was more comfortable to sleep in an upright position, carefully slipping the other beneath Gabriel's head. Sam looked concerned, "You think he'll need a blanket?"

"Jeez Sammy, getting all soft?"

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey ass butt," Cas interjected, gaining both their attention, "You coming? Or am I sleeping alone?"

Sam shot Dean a knowing look as he stood, smirking down at his little brother. Castiel waited for Dean to reach the mouth of the hall before flipping the light switch to the front room leaving Sam to try and sleep. Cas had a room at the end of the hall. It wasn't huge, and... was honestly a bit empty. There was a near empty bookshelf, a dresser, and an out of place laptop that rested atop a worn out, wood desk. Of course there was also a bed, but honestly the room felt sort of cold.. if that made any sense. You know when college students get a first look at their dorm room? It was a bit like that.

The only thing that did have a more homey feel to it was the bed. Apart from the puffy brown comforter, the sleek black pillows seemed thin. However, they proved themselves when Castiel picked one up, chucking the soft fabric at his face with a giggle. Yes, an adorable giggle.

Dean watched in fascination as Cas stripped -more sensually then he should have- down to a pair of tight-fitting boxers before casually slipping into a pair of sweats. He turned to Dean with a cheeky grin, "Going to sleep in your clothes?"

"No, I prefer to sleep naked." he replied, clearly joking, but taking Castiel by surprise all the same.

"Ass butt..." he smiled, plopping down care-freely into the bed spread before shutting his eyes.

"Sleepy blue eyes?"

Groaning, Cas rolled over, facing Dean as he started pulling his shirt over his head, "You do know that its almost six o'clock right?"

"And?"

"_Aaaa_nd I have work tomorrow... One more day until the sweet relief of the weekend!" he cheered, tossing his hands into the air for extra effect. He paused for a moment, "...are you going to come in tomorrow?"

Dean flipped up the covers, joining Cas in their warmth, "I took care of the nest today... so there's no need to scout the Lion's Den out anymore."

"...Is that why you didn't come in today?"

Dean smiled sweetly at him, gently folding his hand over Castiel's as he watched his eyes shy, "Did it really bug you that much?"

"Well, I sorta thought you used me and left.. it was a pretty reasonable thought you know." he confessed, training his eyes on the way Dean was tracing the patterns in his hand, "I didn't know what to think."

Dean frowned, "I didn't mean to make it look that way... sorry.."

Cas softened, scotching himself closer to Dean until he got the hint, his muscular arms draping over Cas in a comforting gesture. He chuckled, "I'm getting kinda soft too."

Cas looked up at him questioningly, making him chuckle again, "It's not just Sam who's losing his touch. You two kind of have that effect I guess." he sighed happily, laying his head comfortably against the pillow before closing his eyes, "I used to work like that. You're just... weird."

"Gee thanks." he scoffed.

Dean flipped open a single eye, smirking, "It's a good weird."

"There's no such thing."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, "Unicorns."

Cas sat up, falling out of Dean's arm and propping himself up against his elbows, "No! Unicorns are evil! They're not all rainbows you know, they can impale you!"

Dean was fully awake now, and blinked twice before bursting into laughter.

"What? It's true!"

He smiled, "See? Good weird."

"But I just said-"

"Not the unicorn genius. I meant you."

"Ah..." he started, letting his arms fall limp again before snuggling into Dean's chest. "Will you still be here when I wake up this time?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean nuzzled his nose into Castiel's hair before grunting lightly, "Yeah."

Happily sighing, Castiel breathed out, "..Good..."


	9. Boyfriends

But Dean wasn't there when he woke...

Castiel realized it even before he opened his eyes, his body granted with too much bed space and his arm running over the cold sheets where a body should be. He'd left again. How long until he heard from him this time? If at all? Lazily, Cas pushed the covers over his legs, suddenly cold as he shifted his feet around and onto the carpet of his bedroom floor. He didn't bother to actually stand until after he'd wrapped comforting arms around himself, staring out at the gently opened window.

He should probably go talk with Gabriel... if Dean was gone he had no doubt in his mind that Sam would have left with him. Maybe Gabriel already knew. Was he already up? Cas didn't bother slipping any clothes on over his boxers, a t-shirt sure, but a nice and loose one. He trudged his way to the front room, frowning when he found no sign of Gabriel on the couch, but.. no Sam either.

It took a moment before he heard the subtle clang of pots and pans come from the kitchen, Gabriel was probably making some breakfast. Rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, Castiel followed the noise. He nearly fell over when he actually saw them...

Gabriel was sitting atop the island, kicking his legs about as he flirted with Sam, who was concentrating extra hard on cracking eggs into a bowl, careful not to drop in any shells. Gabriel tussled the man's hair, shaking free a puff of flour. Dean was busy near the griddle, flipping a few pancakes and poking his fork at the numerous strips of bacon in the pan beside. They were still there.

Smiling widely, Cas made his way over to Dean. He was humming Metallica to himself as he happily flipped the next cake. Gabriel grinned over to his brother, "Morning Cassie!" Sam and Dean joining, smiling straight at him.

The morning seemed unrealistically cheery if he was honest.

"Good morning..?" He replied, watching as Sam flicked a piece of yolk at Gabriel, nailing him in the nose.

"Hey!" he protested before scooping into the flour bag for retaliation.

Uh oh.

Castiel ducked behind Dean as the flour flew, splattering both the brothers. Castiel and Gabriel were giggling by now, the other two not so amused, but grinning. It took Castiel a few seconds to realize they were looking at each other, as if calculating. Then there was a nod between them. "Gabriel run!" Cas shouted, darting from the kitchen and into the front room, Gabriel only barely managing to slip from the island before the brothers started the hunt.

Everyone was laughing, smiling, with the addition with two squealers... Getting chased by a Winchester was a little frightening. Cas's first instinct was his bedroom, Gabriel followed, on his heels as they reached the room, slamming the door behind them. There wasn't a lock, so they propped themselves against the door, ready to hold off their hunters. "Give up!" Dean shouted through the door.

"Never!" Cas laughed.

"In your dreams!" Gabriel cheered, digging his heels into the carpet as he pushed against the door with his shoulders.

It became a brothers vs brothers battle, Sam and Dean pressing against the door in unison as Gabriel and Cas held their end, barely managing to keep it shut by the third blow. Then suddenly, all movement stopped and it became quiet... too quiet. Like idiots, the two let up, Castiel peeking over Gabriel's shoulder as he started to cautiously open the door. The very second it was opened, just a mere crack, the other two made their fourth push, forcing the door completely open and knocking both of them back into the room, squealing as their lovers rushed in after them playfully. Cas jumped onto his bed defensively, Gabriel already being scooped up over Sam's shoulder. With ease too actually... Sam was a considerable few sizes larger anyway, but Gabriel looked like a child kicking around up there. Dean was at the foot of the bed, grinning devilishly up at Cas, arms crossed.

"You gonna give up now?" Dean asked expectantly.

"Nope." Cas smiled, "You haven't caught me yet."

Dean scoffed. Cas was tough. He turned to wink at Sam, who nodded in reply before strolling out of the room with a flailing Gabriel on his shoulder, telling Dean to take his time. Even if he pretended to fight Dean off as he stepped up onto the bed with him, Cas wasn't really trying that hard. Cas braced himself as his boyfriend... no.. lover... what were they? He still didn't really know. This was sort of putting them on boyfriend terms, but.. it wasn't as if it had been declared. He liked Dean a lot. He wished they could be boyfriends... he'd settle for lovers if that couldn't happen though. The only difference being a bit less of a connection, but he could still-

Cas shook his head, waving the girly thoughts out of his head angrily. No way he'd be the first to confess his feelings. The first is always the one that gets screwed over in the end. Cas was so caught up in his head that he didn't notice just how close Dean was until he felt hot breath against his lips. Dean was right in front of him, forehead just barely pressing against his. His blush deepened when fingers tip-toed their way across his sides, finding a home against the small of his back, pulling him a little closer in the process. They were.. really close together now.

So close Cas could feel the way Dean's heart started to pound, briefly wondering if Dean could hear _his_.

Castiel's bed didn't have a headboard, which made it all to easy for Dean to sandwich him against the wall, using it's leverage to slowly slide down. It was all kisses and touching from there, each desperate to get at the other. Cas had shifted his legs to be on either side of Dean, who sat on his knees, arms pulling Cas as close as possible. Unhappy with the tempo of things, Cas pushed Dean hard, forcing him down onto his back before crawling over him.

Dean didn't seem to mind Cas deciding to take control. He sat up to help get their shirts off, stray bits of flower flying around in puffs.

"You're going to get it all over my bed.." Cas groaned.

Dean chuckled, "You complaining? We could always stop..."

"No!" Cas whined, pressing his face into Dean's chest and shoving him back down against the bed.

"Thought so." he smiled, wrapping his arm around Castiel's back.

Lifting his head, Cas smiled, "I thought you'd left. I woke up and you weren't there."

"I was downstairs."

"I didn't know that!"

Dean lifted his hands to cup Castiel's cheeks, "I told you I'd be here."

"I like you!"

Dean studied him for a second, "I know."

"I-I want to be your boyfriend!"

Dean's confused expression immediately turned into a large grin, "That's what this is about?"

Cas nodded.

"Baby, you were my boyfriend the moment I saw you. You responded to blue eyes right off the bat." he told him, lightly laughing.

Cas planted one kiss after another onto Dean's lips, "Assbutt!"

"Cas."

"Hmm?"

"I like you too."


End file.
